


Sinulle

by HanHan_Solo156



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Canon Era, Longing, M/M, My first fic maybe, Poetic Kariluoto, Short, so sweet it hurts
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: Kun Kariluoto saa tiedon Koskelan kaatumisesta, hän kirjoittaa tälle kirjeen salaa.
Relationships: Jorma Kariluoto/Vilho Koskela
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Sinulle

**Author's Note:**

> Löysin arkistojen kätköistä tämmöisen tekstin, jonka voisi ehkä jopa luokitella ensimmäiseksi fikikseni, jota en tosin koskaan kehdannut julkaista - tehdään se nyt. Tiedoston luontipäivämääräksi on merkitty 4.2.2019 eli hitusen ennen kuin aloitin Risteilyn.
> 
> Tämä on siis kirjoitettu Kariluodon näkökulmasta, canon eraa, jossa Koskela on kuvitteellisesti kaatunut ennen häntä.
> 
> Perustuu tällaiseen promptiin: The Unrequited love poem: How do you feel when you love someone who does not love you back?
> 
> Saatetekstinä alkuvuoden 2019 minä on kirjoittanut: Tais tulla puolivahingossa Tuntsa-shippausta. No, ei voi mitään. :D (tähän aikaan tosiaan taistelin sen kanssa, kehtaanko julkaista mitään fikkejä, mutta loppu taitaakin sitten olla jo historiaa.
> 
> En editoinut kauheasti, jotta autenttisuus säilyisi.

_Sinulle, jonka kullanarvoinen elämä niin nopeasti päättyi ennen aikojaan._

Tapasimme tämän mielettömän sodaksikin kutsutun elämöinnin aikaan. On sangen kummallista pohtia, että ilman tätä näytelmää tuskin olisimme koskaan tavanneet siviilielämämme kiemuroiden keskellä. Olimme molemmat päätyneet joukkueen johtajiksi ja suhtauduimme annettuun tehtäväämme sydän intoa palaen, minä itse ehkä lapsellisenkin isänmaallisessa hengessä, sinun ollessa maltillisempi. Ajattelin silloin meidän olevan tekemässä jotain hyödyllistä ja tärkeää, josta kaikkialla niin ylevästi uusille sukupolville tarinoitiin: meidän nimiämme tultaisiin vielä toistelemaan ja juhlistamaan. Ajan myötä ja kauhuja kohdatessamme taisimme kuitenkin molemmat oivaltaa, että tässä oli kysymys jostain aivan muusta kuin mistään mieltä ylentävästä asiasta. Sen saimme kokea karvaasti omien miestemme silpoutuneita ruumiita kohdatessamme ja viattomia siviiliuhreja kauhistellessamme. Näistä emme kuitenkaan puhuneet, mutta pienikin katse tai nyökkäys kertoi sen, mikä mieltä askarrutti. Päivä päivältä häpeä alkoi puristaa rintaani.

Salaa sivusilmällä ihailin taitojasi johtaa urheaa joukkoasi. Vaikka olit opintiesi päättänyt jo kansakouluun sieltä maatöihin siirtyen, miestesi ihailevat katseet puhuivat puolestaan. Kun taidoiltaan köyhemmät miehet joutuivat kuria ja kiroilua käyttämään, sinä sait toivottomaksikin tuomitun tapauksen toimimaan ohjeidesi mukaisesti kuitenkaan ilman pakotteita - tätä jaksoin aina hämmästellä. Minä, näennäisesti akateemisella älykkyydellä varustettu mies, en saanut sitä sujuvuutta ja luontevuutta koskaan johtajuuteeni, jossa sinä osoitit olevasi luonnonlahjakkuus - minä itse jouduin sen alusta alkaen opettelemaan. Vaikkakin olen omieni luottamuksen saavuttanut, koen edelleen, että johtajuudestani puuttuu jonkinlainen luontaisuus, joka sinulle oli siunattu jo äidinmaidossa.

Sodan hulluuden keskellä harvemmin me ihmisolennot ehdimme tutustua toisiimme muuten kuin pintapuolisesti. Kuitenkin meidän kesken tapahtui jostain syystä tuntemattomasta poikkeus ja vietimme paljon aikaa keskenämme toistemme tarinointia tarkasti kuunnellen. Vaikkakin olit yleisesti ottaen hiljaisen miehen maineessa, minulle avauduit kiehtovasta siviilielämästäsi, jota itse pidit vähäpätöisenä arkisine askareineen. Minusta oli perin kutkuttavaa kuunnella kertomuksiasi maatilan arjesta, eläimistä, viljelystä ja perheestäsi. Sinä puolestaan jaksoit kuunnella kärsivällisesti minun murheitani kotopuolesta, vaikka tulevat hääsuunnitelmani tuskin liikuttivat sinua kovin paljoa. Sodan ja kuolemanpelostani en koskaan kenellekään muulle uskaltanut avata sydäntäni, mutta sinä suhtauduit niihinkin itsellesi ominaisella hiljaisella ymmärryksellä. Nämä keskusteluhetket toivat sen pienen valonpilkahduksen ja tuntemuksen normaaliudesta, joka oli meiltä miespoloilta niin varhaisessa vaiheessa riistetty korvaamattomalla hinnalla.

Uutinen kaatumisestasi musersi minut. Silloin tosin oli tilanne niin pahasti päällä, etten voinut reagoida välittömästi, vaan oli vain jaksettava puurtaa. Sinunkin henkesi vieneen hyökkäyksen tappiot olivat mittavat ja oma joukkueeni kutistui lähes mitättömäksi. Iltahämärän ja rauhan laskeutuessa sotatantereelle taas hetkeksi olin murheen murtama ja koin olevani aivan lopussa. Yöllä unettomana päätinkin käydä sinua vielä viimeisen kerran katsomassa. Maatessasi siinä sarkakankaalla nätisti peiteltynä näytit niin levolliselta ja rauhalliselta. Jääkylmä ja kalpea ruumiisi paljasti kuitenkin, että olit jättänyt tämän maailman kauhut taaksesi. Toivon, että sinulla on siellä rauha, missä ikinä oletkin ja sydämestäni toivon myös, ettet vastaavaan hulluuteen joudu ottamaan enää osaa. Muistin erään keskustelumme, jossa olit kertonut hylkääväsi lupaavasti alkaneen upseeriurasi, mikäli sodasta ehjänä selviäisit. Toteutumaton toiveesi suretti minua ja kenenkään näkemättä vuodatin katkeria kyyneleitä yön pimeyden turvin.

Eräs asia on sieluani kalvannut ja aika olkoon kypsä sen pirulaisen siirtämiseksi tähän paperille sydämeltäni. Usein puhumme asetoveruudesta ja näin kurjissa oloissa monet meistä solmivat lujiakin ystävyyssuhteita. Välillä tuntui, että sinun ja minun välillämme side oli kuitenkin tavanomaistakin lujempi. Huuleni vääntyvät hymyyn, kun muistelen yhteistä taivaltamme. Muistatko sen illan, jolloin kannoin sinut humalassa upseerikorsulta omien miestesi kanssa selkiämään? Muut upseerit pitivät käytöstäsi häpeällisenä ja epäsovinnaisena, mutta minä puolustin sinua silloin. Eipä kukaan muukaan meistä ollut sen ylevämmässä kunnossa leikattua konjakkia nauttiessamme, mutta sinä purit sisälläsi olevia paineita turhankin hanakasti.

Mutta se tärkein on kuitenkin ehkä eräs hetki kesäisestä, pysähtyneestä illasta, jolloin upseerikorsulla taas juhlittiin. Sinä et kuitenkaan ilonpidosta ollut kovin kiinnostunut, vaan lähdit läheiselle järven rannalle istuskelemaan ja mietiskelemään omiasi. Huolestuneena livahdin sinua etsimään, kunnes viimein löysin sinut yksin hämärästä. Annoit minun liittyä seuraasi ja siinä jonkin aikaa hiljaisuutta kuunnellessamme katseemme kohtasivat yhtäkkiä. Olin pannut merkille, ettet yleensä katsonut ketään silmiin, vaan uppouduit mietteisiisi painaen pääsi alas. Jotain oli kuitenkin nyt muuttunut ja aluksi arvelin sen johtuneen parista lasillisesta, jotka olimme molemmat nauttineet - emme kuitenkaan olleet niin paljoa humaltuneet, että sen vuoksi olisimme typeryyksiä tehneet.

Astuit hitaasti askeleen lähemmäs istahtaen viereeni katsettasi vieläkään irrottamatta. Sanaakaan sanomatta tartuit hellästi alaleuastani ja vatsanpohjaani vihlaisi samalla tavalla kuin sinä eräänä iltana tansseissa, jolloin olin tulevan vaimoni tavannut. Kosketus oli kuin kysymys, johon hiljaisesti myönnyin ja samassa huulemme yhtyivät suudelman suloiseen syleilyyn. Sinä iltana meistä taisi tulla muutakin kuin tovereita tai ainakin minä kuvittelin niin. Koskaan emme asiaa ottaneet puheeksi, mutta tilanteiden salliessa vaihdoimme merkitseviä katseita tai hipaisimme toisiamme kädellä ohi kulkiessamme. Nämä hetket ovat piirtyneet mieleeni selkeästi kuin kuuluisimmat maalaukset ja ne saavat minut onnellisiksi näinä surun ja kauhun aikoina.

En voi välttyä pohtimasta, oliko tämä vain hetkellinen hairahdus vaiko jo pintaa syvemmällä olevien tunteiden purkaus - mene ja tiedä. Vaikka sydämeni oli täynnä rakkautta ja lämpöä sinua kohtaan, tunsin kuitenkin takaraivossani armotonta syyllisyyttä. Jos me molemmat tästä selviäisimme, mitä sitten tapahtuisi? Olimmehan tehneet syntiä langetessamme toisiimme, niinhän laissakin sanotaan - minä ehkä jopa pahemmin, sillä olinhan vannonut rakkauttani jo toiselle. Tälle tunteelle en kyllä voinut mitään, vaan sitä estäessäni, se tuli takaisin suuremmalla voimalla päivin ja öin. Ehkä minua koeteltiin synneistäni. Tulin myös miettineeksi, mitä syntiä meidän rakkautemme sitten oli verrattuna siihen, että olimme lajitovereitamme armottomasti teurastaneet.

Maailma on kovin mystinen paikka, rakas ystäväni. Lepää rauhassa.


End file.
